


Switched

by shittynarutoaus



Series: Bad Naruto AUs [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Crack Treated Seriously, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fix-It, Genderfluid Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Multi, Obito's a dork, Sasuke might just hate himself, Tsunade is secretly soft, all kakashis are possessive of their students, could this be considered a, have i mentioned how much i love Naruto, kakashi is ready to fistfight anyone over naruto, nonbinary sakura, protective team seven, slight angst here and there, to be honest this is probably turning into
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittynarutoaus/pseuds/shittynarutoaus
Summary: Five mysterious figures appear before Jiraiya and Tsunade, just as they near Konoha after Naruto convinced Tsunade to be Hokage. They say they need help.The strange thing is that the leader of the group is a Konoha ninja thought long dead, and the rest are very familiar faces.





	1. That dead guy that's not dead

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I couldn't write the next chapter of my other Naruto story until I had this down and out of my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I couldn't write the next chapter of my other Naruto story until I had this down and out of my mind.

“We’re here,” a cloaked figure says as he looks at the distant gates of Konoha.

“Took us long enough,” Another figure says as they and three others approach the first figure.

“You think they’ll have what we need?” One of the smaller figures asks.

“They better,” one of the tallest figures growls.

“Someone’s coming,” the smallest figure says.

In a flash they are gone just as a loud exuberant voice yells out, “We’re almost there!”

“Calm down, brat!” A blond woman says grabbing the excitable thirteen-year-old boy by the shoulder, stopping him from rushing forward.

“Sorry granny” the thirteen-year-old says sheepishly rubbing his neck as he inches away from the angry woman growling at the nickname.

“Naruto. Wait. Something’s wrong.” A white-haired man says seriously, putting his arm in front of the boy.

“What? Why?” Naruto asks, confused. “The village is right there.”

“Show yourself,” The man says. It’s quiet for a few seconds when a chuckle comes from the woods surrounding them, causing then to fall into a fighting stance.

“I expected nothing less from one of the sannin,” a voice says as a figure bleeds from the woods.

“Who are you?” The blond woman barks.

“Don’t worry Tsunade-sama. We mean you no harm,” a slightly shorter figure lazily says as they land next to the other.

“You just have something we need.”

“If you Akatsuki think you’re taking Naruto, you are sorely mistaken.” Jiraiya snarls pushing Naruto towards Shizune. She stands in front of the small blond.

“As if we’d join that barbaric organization full of missing-nin.” The second figure snorts. “They fight for ‘peace’ through brute force and bloodthirsty means. Not to mention that it’s goals are a danger to one of my students.” Jiraiya shifts in shock.

“And we don’t need another hyperactive jinchuriki. Ours is already a handful.” The first says. They hear a distant shout of protest before it’s suddenly silenced. The two figures snort in amusement.

“So, you need protection for your jinchuriki?” Tsunade asks.

“Not exactly. We need help.” The second figure says.

“Help? Help with what?” Naruto asks from behind Shizune. “Who are you guys anyway?” He squints at them.

“It would be the best to speak somewhere private, but I will give you something.” The first says as he reaches for his hood.

“Are you sure about this?” the second figure asks the other, stopping his hand with theirs.

“We have to give them something if we want them to trust us at least a little, love” He grips their hand and brings it up to his hidden mouth. “Trust me on this please,” he pleads kissing their hand.

The other sighs and lets go of his hand. With an audible smile they mumble about idiot husbands and stupid kages. Hearing this the adults stiffen in alarm.

Pulling his hood down, he reveals to be a handsome man with wild black hair, his left eye covered by a cloth and the whole right side of his face scarred extensively.

Jiraiya gasps at the familiar but different face, “How!? You died!” At his comment the second figure stiffens and grabs the other’s cloak, gripping it in their hand.

Ignoring the white-haired man, he says, “My name is Uchiha Obito and I need your help getting home.”

“Who the hell is this Jiraiya? You seem to know him.” Tsunade asks he teammate.

“He was one of Minato’s students until he died in a cave-in during the Third war.” At this the second figure takes a shuddering breath causing the Uchiha to pull them to him and wraps one arm around them in comfort.

“How is he alive then?” Naruto asks.

“I’ll explain somewhere safe,” Obito tells them.

“For your help we’ll give you all the information we have on the Akatsuki,” the second figure shakily says as they lightly wave a thick folder. Jiraiya eyes the folder.

“What’s in it for you?” Jiraiya asks suspiciously.

“As I said before, we want to go home,” Obito says annoyed.

“Your home is Konoha. It’s right behind you” Tsunade deadpans waving a hand at the villages direction.

Obito sighs deeply, pinching his nose. He turns to figure in his arm with a pleading face. They giggle lightly.

“We don’t mean _this_ Konoha,” they say. The others look deeply confused.

“Just tell them we’re from an alternate dimension, sensei! Stop beating around the bush!” an annoyed voice yells a s a small figure jumps from the woods, followed by two others.

Obito facepalms with his free hand and looks to be in physical pain.

A sigh comes from the tallest of the three, “We tried stopping him, but he just punched us. He then threatened not to heal us.” Obito winces. Jiraiya winces as well remembering his younger years with Tsunade.

The other figure says nothing as the taller figure breaks off into soft mutterings about medics wanting to break the gift to mankind that is his face, but they seem to be exasperated. At this Tsunade facepalms remembering her younger years with Jiraiya.

“Wow! You guys are really from another dimension?” Naruto asks excitedly, inching closer, “Am I as cool in your dimension like here?”

“Yup! You are super cool in our dimension. You’re actually the next candidate for Hokage and you’re super important! You-” he gets cut off by a hand.

“Idiot! Stop revealing sensitive information or I’ll feed you to my summons.” The previously silent figure hisses. A muffled sorry comes from the small figure. Tsunade and Jiraiya are painfully reminded of their ex-teammate.

Obito sighs deeply, “Sorry about them. My wife was their genin sensei. And then their masters were weird as well so, they wound up like this.”

“Wife? Do you mean that Rin-girl that was in your team that, according to Minato, you had a crush on?” Jiraiya says, curiously peering at the figure Obito was still holding.

“OH GOD NO! She’s like a sister to me! (“and a lesbian” the other adds.) Sure, I had a crush on her, but I grew out of it,” Obito says. “And I fell in love with my beautiful and vicious angel,” He sighs dreamily, twirling with the figure in his arms.

The figure giggles. “Thank you for the compliment Obito-kun, but we should get back to what we were talking about and move this meeting to another time and place before my cute students reveal any more sensitive information out in the open.” They move out his arms.

“My beautiful wife is so smart!” Obito gleefully says with a blush on his face, his hands on his red cheeks.

While Obito sings praises of his wife, they hand Tsunade a scrap of paper, “We’ll be staying at this inn. Please send word when you want a meeting, once everything has settled of course.”

Obito suddenly changes mood, causing the sannin to stare at him warily.

“We’ll wait for your word, Tsunade-sama. The brats will probably hang around Konoha under henge to help the repairs. They won’t cause a problem if they know what’s good for them.” At the last part he throws a glare at the other three figures. They all shiver at the cold glare.

“Yes, Sir!” They yell out in unison.

“All right, I’ll send someone once I’m settled as Hokage,” Tsunade says.

“Well then, see you later,” Obito says tugging up his hood. “Let’s go,” he barks. He and his wife’s students disappear into the forest.

“It was a pleasure seeing you again Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama,” the remaining figure nods at Shizune, turning their head towards Naruto, who freezes from his inching forward. “Naruto-chan, Good luck with Sasuke,” they say, a gloved hand appearing from under their cloak to pet his hair. With a swirl of leaves they are gone.

“What do they mean by that?” Naruto squints at the place the figure was at, with a slight blush.

“I don’t know kid, I’m as lost as you,” Jiraiya says scratching his head.

Naruto perks up, “but did you hear them! I’m gonna be Hokage!” he says excitedly.

Tsunade chuckles and puts a hand on the blond’s head. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, brat. I have a feeling that’s until you’re older.” Naruto pouts as Shizune giggles.

“Let’s go home and deal with this mess,” Tsunade says as she walks forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obito does sure sigh a lot. Anyway I hope you like it. Can anyone guess who is who? If you would like more of this don't be afraid to comment.


	2. the ObiKaka is strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito is a big mushy dork. Kakashi is chill. Slight angst. Kakashi loves his idiot husband. Also, Jiraiya gets Outed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead! Sorry college is a bitch.

Tsunade sighs, she could not stop thinking of the dimension hoppers she had met earlier that week. Something about the cloaked figures struck a cord in her. She lets out a breath and strengthens her resolve.

  
“Fetch me Jiraiya!” She barks at a passing chunnin. The chunnin nods fearfully and scrambles to do as commanded.

  
While she waits for teammate her mind wanders to the three that painfully reminded her of her team during their younger days. From what she glimpsed from their interactions they had a strong bond.

  
‘That could have been us,’ she thinks, ‘if only we-’

  
“You called?” Jiraiya interrupts her thoughts.

 

Shaking away her thoughts she nods.

  
“Yes. I need you to go to that inn and tell them I’m ready for that meeting,” She says handing him the slip of paper Obito’s wife gave him.

  
Jiraiya nods and jumps out the window, dodging the paperweight Tsunade throws at him.

 

“STOP USING MY WINDOWS AS DOORS!” She screams. Calming down she links her hands in front of her and waits for the familiar strangers.

  
Soon enough there is a knocking at her doors. At her beckoning a cloaked head pops in.

  
“You called for us Tsunade-sama?” Obito’s voice comes from the head.

 

“Yes, it’s about time I heard your story. But first I need the rest of your group to reveal themselves,” she answers.

 

“May I request that team seven be called in. This may affect them,” Obito’s wife and assumed right hand requests, “Of course they don’t need to be here right away.” Tsunade narrows her eyes at the figure.

  
“I don’t know what you’re up to, but I’ll agree,” Tsunade relents. She sends another frightened chunnin to get team seven.

  
There is a moment of silence as Tsunade studies the cloaked figures. The ones that remind her of her team are sprawled on her floor idly chatting. Tsunade twitches when she notices their cloaks are still somehow hiding their faces from her no matter how they move.

  
The tallest of the three was half-sitting and half-lying on the floor, he was barely keeping himself in the position due to his shoulders and part of his upper back being pressed to the wall; his arms are wrapped around his assumed teammates. Tsunade notices that the position doesn’t look too healthy, it’s putting his head in a strange position that cannot be healthy for his neck.

  
Perched on the tallest’s crossed legs sits the smaller figure his arms wildly waving around as he talks. The quiet one sits leaning against the wall next to the taller figure as they both nod and agree with the smaller figure. Tsunade smiles softly at their interactions and turns to Obito to begin the meeting.Her eye twitches at the scene the other two have made. Obito’s wife was sitting in a chair that was not there earlier, they were reading a book she doesn’t recognize. Now, that’s somewhat normal except for the chair thing. No, the thing that makes her twitch is the grown ass man draped over his wife who was coolly ignoring the ramblings of their husband.

 

Tsunade sighs but a sudden thought comes to her and she sits up sharply, she studies the reading figure from the familiar slouch (even if it’s from the weight of Obito), to the professional way they ignore Obito’s rambling, and the book she suspects should not be out in public. Putting the pieces together she cackles hard and loud. Jiraiya who was looking at her since she sighed looks at her in alarm and worry.

  
“I-I think I figures out who his wife is!” She whispers with difficulty. She beckons Jiraiya.

 

Jiraiya nears and leans down, she gleefully whispers into his ear through her laughter. Jiraiya chokes, this causes Obito’s wife to look up from their book.  
“Hm… Did something happen?” they drawl in an unbearably bored tone, the book still in front of the general area of their face.

  
“O-Oh God!” Jiraiya gasp, “You might be right Hime!” He moans dramatically, “what would Minato say if he found out his precious student was corrupted in this way.”

  
“Minato-sensei was enthusiastically supportive of us, he was more excited than us for our wedding. Plus, you big hypocrite we know about your thing for Tsunade AND Orochimaru. So, HA!” Obito argues. Tsunade looks at Jiraiya with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, he blushes darkly at her smirk.

  
“Ha-ha! Ero-sannin got owned!” comes from the three on the ground. Obito’s wife ignores the chaos and turns to Tsunade.  
“Tsunade-sama, are we starting?” he asks.

  
“Might as well,” she says as they all settle down, Jiraiya still lightly blushing. She goes through the motions of activating the privacy seals.

  
“Kids?” the figure still under Obito prompts.

  
“Yes sensei,” they say in unison. They swiftly prepare a jutsu, Jiraiya and Tsunade stiffen slightly reaching for their weapons.

  
“This will get rid of any unauthorized listening seals,” the figures placate. At their hesitant nods they activate the jutsu at the same time.

  
Tsunade relaxes when the jutsu causes no harm but she does registers the large amount of small pops that fill the room. “I’ll need that jutsu,” she whispers to herself and Jiraiya who nods in agreement.

  
“Now that everything is settled, time for introductions,” Tsunade smiles with a clap of her hands.

  
Obito straightens up. “I mean since you guys know who I am and suspect who my wife is we’ll go first, he says. “My name is Uchiha Obito and I’m the fifth Hokage of my dimension.” He pulls down his hood.

  
“How are you even alive?” Jiraiya asks.

  
“I don’t actually remember much but Rin told me what happened,” Obito says as he lays an arm around his wife who was clutching his book.

  
“She told me that after they left me in the cave they were attacked. I guess something in Kakashi snapped because according to her he started to tear throats out with his bare hands and when he lost his mask with his teeth, which to be honest is fucking bad ass. After the enemy was dead or on their way to death Kakashi dug me out with his bare hands and with the help of his dogs.” As he says this Obito grabs his wife’s gloved hands, “He fucked his hands up really bad just to save a half-dead idiot.”

  
“Obito… I’m fine, I did it because I love you and we’re both alive. That’s all I ever wanted. We’re fine now, we healed up just fine,” Kakashi says softly, standing up to cup Obito’s face. Tsunade’s eyes soften at the tender moment, Jiraiya kind of looks to the side awkwardly.

  
Obito, not looking away from his cloaked wife, gives a shuddering breath. “When sensei got there Kakashi was heavily bleeding but cradling me in his arms as Rin did her best to keep me alive. He had someone else finish the mission while he rushed all of us back to Konoha.”

  
He grins sheepishly. “To be honest all I remember from all that, was a beautiful angel over me,” Obito smiles softly at Kakashi and looks up at the sannin, who smile at him.

  
“I can guess who you are, but I still want to hear it. Who might you be?” Tsunade asks Kakashi.

  
Lowering his hood, he says, “Uchiha Kakashi or Hatake Kakashi, depending on who you ask. Sometimes it’s Uchiha-Hatake.”

  
“I have a question. How are you his wife if you’re a man?” Tsunade asks.

  
“I don’t care what they call me. Most people call me his wife because Obito’s the one who introduces me as that, though some people do call me his husband. I just have no preference. If it makes you uncomfortable you can use husband, I won’t get offended or anything,” he says while reading his book. Tsunade nods in understanding.

  
“I have a question too. I thought that Obito liked that Rin-girl, so how did this-” he waves at them, “happen?”

  
“I mean, I did but during our long term stay in the hospital Rin came out to us as a lesbian. She even introduced us to her girlfriend, Anko. So, I got over my childish crush and fell in love. Later she introduced us to Anko’s boyfriend, Iruka. According to Rin, Anko is Polyamorous,” Obito says with a grin.

  
“OBITO! Please stop talking,” One of the figures whines, “Kakashi-sensei, when are we gonna introduce ourselves!”

  
“Now would be good, my cute little students,” He says as Obito wilts.

  
“Alright!” he yells as he jumps off the tallest’s lap. Kakashi chuckles and shakes his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this chapter was getting super long so it go cut off. it will probably be two to four parts. but after the parts every one gets separated and you can choose what chapter you want to see first:  
> Sakura squared,  
> Sasuke squared,  
> Naruto squared,  
> Obito's Kakashi harem.


	3. Talks are had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is a lovely child who doesn't deserve bad things. Obito and Kakashi are one being. Theories are had. Minato was double married. Itachi needs help, the poor boy. They come to a realization. Tsunade beats Jiraiya but when is that new. Team Seven gets a surprise. Kakashi is a Troll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: younger/canon Sakura goes by she/her pronouns while the older version goes by They/Them. slight angst. Obito in general. Death mentioned.

“My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto!” he pulls down his hood revealing a familiar albeit older face. His long (somehow still spiky) blond hair pulled into a messy low pony tail over his shoulder. His hair and the purple diamond on his forehead being the only things other than age being different from their Naruto. 

“HE KNOWS!?” Jiraiya screams before Tsunade can say anything. 

“I know what?” Naruto asks with a tilted head. 

“About your dad” Jiraiya says. 

“Well yeah why wouldn’t I?” Naruto says. 

“Our version of you doesn’t know about what happened during his birth,” Tsunade solemnly says. 

“WHAT! Dad would have told me about mom! Why hasn’t he said anything?” Naruto yells. 

“Minato can’t tell you because he died sealing the Kyuubi into you in order to stop it from destroying Konoha,” Jiraiya explains. 

“What? Papa’s dead? H-he can’t be, and Dad, why would he want to do that?” Naruto says blankly as he sinks down on the floor, eyes vacant. 

“NARUTO!” The tallest yells, he and the other run to hold Naruto. 

“Naru-chan, we can fix this. Your dad’s still here, I know it.” The now no longer silent one says in a soothing tone, their voice melodious.  

“What the hell is going on!?” Tsunade yells. 

Kakashi sighs, “Does the name Uzumaki Kurama ring any bells?” 

“I- Yes” Jiraiya says sadly. “He was Kushina’s guard and adoptive brother. We didn’t see much of him, but he was always with Minato and Kushina. He died during the Kyuubi attack, we never found his body.” Jiraiya startles when he hears Naruto give out a heavy sob, he’s heartbroken at the sound of his godson falling apart. He watches as the tallest draws a seal on the ground and activate it forming an opaque dome around them.  

“Kushina, Minato, and Kurama were in a relationship; when we were young Kurama and Kushina told us, they were both dating Minato. Naruto calls Kurama dad, while Minato-sensei is papa. Our Kyuubi attack was nothing like yours from what I can understand.” Kakashi says. “Kushina died after the stress of the demon extraction, along with the recent birth of Naruto, and her holding down the Kyuubi for so long became too much for her.” 

“Before she passed they managed to break the genjutsu someone had placed on Kurama; it was a good thing it wasn’t casted by a Uchiha or else that wouldn’t have worked out as easily unless they had another Uchiha with them or sealed him away like they did here. Kurama never disappeared because he wasn’t sealed away, he was in a coma for ten years because that was the only thing Sensei and Kushina could do to save him and Konoha. The third told Naruto about Kurama when he was eight, but before that Naruto knew  _nothing_  of his parents,” Obito says, spitting the last part out.  

“Everyone, including the third thought that Naruto was a Jinchuriki and the villagers treated him like crap and isolated him because of it even though he was just a kid, we did our best to protect him, but we couldn’t be there for him 24/7 with us having missions. We and Rin staggered our missions as much as we could so that at least one of us could protect him but that’s all we could do. Rin couldn’t even do anything other than occasionally patch him up, she couldn’t even fucking talk to him!” Obito rages. 

“Before you ask we couldn’t do or say anything, we were banned from interacting with Naruto until he was ten when Kurama threatened the Third with disembowelment for having stupid rules about his son,” Kakashi softly adds.  

Jiraiya winces, “He was always bloodthirsty.” 

“So, what you are implying is that Uzumaki Kurama is the Kyuubi, a giant nine tailed fox?” Tsunade says seriously 

“That is exactly what we’re saying, Kushina would make a shadow clone using only Kurama’s chakra and he would ‘possess’ the clone. Kurama says that Kushina outstubborned him and made him her brother. Kurama likes joking that if Kushina hadn’t reminded him of his siblings he would have eaten her.” Kakashi says..  

“And what about Minato?” Jiraiya asks still looking at the dome in worry. 

“Minato-sensei due the extensive damage done by the jutsu he used the medics couldn’t heal him, so they put him in stasis until we had a healer skilled enough to deal with his injuries. He did not wake up until you came back to the village Tsunade-sama when Naruto was thirteen, but Naruto would visit him and talk with him every day when he found out about sensei.” Obito says. 

“But why did Naruto react the way he did when we told him of his birth,” Tsunade asks. 

“Naruto relied on Kurama a lot, he refused to be separated from him for a long time. He was the one constant he had. He was the one who told Naruto that he had family, that he was loved. For the first month he wouldn’t let Kurama out of his sight. Kurama was the same as well, he woke up years in the future to a dead sister, a husband in a medically induced coma, and his only son separated from his family and treated like dirt. So hearing what he did here-” Kakashi says almost coldly. 

“Of course he would react like this,” Obito finishes not missing a beat. 

Tsunade looks pained. 

“So, what you are saying is that something during our attack was different, causing Minato to seal his own husband- that’s a weird thought, into his son?” Jiraiya asked, thinking. 

“Yes, but we are unsure what or why,” Kakashi says. 

“Regular genjutsu doesn’t affect Kurama so it couldn’t have been that,” Obito continues. 

“But if it had been what we had, Sensei would have been able to remove it without dying or sealing him into Naruto.” Kakashi finishes his sentence.  

Tsunade and Jiraiya look at each other, seeming to talk to each other through looks. They had both noticed the couple’s strange way of talking, switching once in a while who talks without pause or hesitation as if they shared one mind. 

“It pains me to suggest this, but the most likely culprit is an Uchiha, although probably not one from Konoha. Unless the Uchiha here are bigger dickbags than ours,” Obito says. 

Tsunade and Jiraiya stared at them in surprise. Then they looked at each other, realizing something. 

Jiraiya sighs, rubbing his face, “this got a hell of a lot more complicated.” 

Kakashi straightens in alarm, “Why?” 

“There were rumors that the Kyu-Kurama’s eyes looked like sharingan, causing the civilians and a majority of the shinobi to suspect the Uchiha were behind the attack,” Tsunade explains, narrowing her eyes at the couple. 

“Shit. That means the Uchiha are-,” Obito says, beginning to pace. 

“Dead. Except for Sasuke and his brother,” Tsunade says. 

“SHIT! I was suspecting it happened here too, but not this extent,” Obito says, roughly rubbing his eyes. Kakashi lays a hand on his shoulder to stop him and leans to whisper something in his ear, Obito nods determinedly, eyes glassy. 

“What do you mean to this extent? What happened?” Jiraiya asked. 

“We had those rumors too but it was unfounded. Many of our Uchiha were massacred before we managed to stop him,” Kakashi answers. 

“Who?” Tsunade forces out, already suspecting the answer. 

“Itachi. He was forced to kill his family. Before he fled he told us what happened. Someone, we’re still not sure who because for some reason he couldn’t tell us, had threatened to kill everyone including Sasuke, but they made a deal, if Itachi would do the work Sasuke could be spared.” Obito says, with hate in his voice at the choice Itachi was forced to make. 

“Itachi with his endless love for Sasuke, agreed. They agreed on a date but they hadn’t known we were on our way back home from a solo mission, I suspect they were waiting for us to leave to do it, although Itachi himself may have known when we returned, he was after all a part of our team, so he delayed as much as he could for us to be able to stop him but doing that meant that Sasuke was there to see him kill his clan,” Kakashi continued. 

“But that is not our story to tell,” Obito finishes. 

There is a silence as the Sannin process the information.  

“This is what most likely what happened here as well, but because Obito was-” Jiraiya stops. 

“Dead,” Obito says dully. Kakashi wraps his arm around Obito’s waist, in response he grabs Kakashi around the shoulders to pull him closer. 

“And Kakashi was throwing himself into ANBU with a worrying force, neither of you were there to stop him,” Tsunade finishes.  

“So its likely that an Uchiha was behind the attack on the our 10th but not on yours. And the Uchiha massacre is somehow connected, it cannot be a coincidence that the Uchiha situations are eerily the same even with some changes.” Jiraiya says, rubbing his temples. 

“But the only thing that I can see is different is-” Tsunade says before she is interrupted. 

“Me.” Obito says plainly.  

“Your version of me died on the Kannabi Bridge mission, so I wasn’t there for Naruto’s birth, I wasn’t there for Itachi, and-” his voice wavers, “I wasn’t there for Kakashi.” 

* * *

 

In the bubble 

From his place on his teammates laps Naruto raises his head. 

“I think they’re done,” he says. 

“Are you sure, love?” the one combing his hair says, their voice soft. At his nod the other reluctantly releases the seal, making the dome dissolve. 

Tsunade and Jiraiya look up from their whispering. Naruto gives them a small smile. 

“Sorry about that, Ero-sannin, Tsunade-shishou. I didn’t realize how bad this version of me had it,” Naruto says nervously. 

“It’s alright kid,” Jiraiya says with an understanding look. 

“Did you just call me-?” Tsunade says in shock. Jiraiya realizes what Naruto said and looks at him in shock, switching his gaze from Naruto, his forehead, and Tsunade. 

“Shishou? What’s wrong? Do you have a headache? Do you want me to look at it?” Naruto asks, not understanding. His hands glowing a faint green as he steps forward. 

“Sweetheart, I think it’s best if you don’t call this Tsunade that,” Says the taller hooded figure. At the endearment aimed at her adoptive grandson Tsunade turns to glare at the figure . There is audible gulp as the figure backs away from the oblivious blonde. 

“But why?!” Naruto pouts, his hands still glowing. Tsunade laughs. 

“Sorry, kid. I just didn’t expect that from you of all people,” she says. 

“huh? Didn’t expect what?” Naruto says, his hands ceasing to glow. 

“That you would be my student,” Tsunade says. 

“Why wouldn’t I be! You’re awesome! Your my baa-chan! Not only that, you can kick Ero-sannin and Orochimaru’s asses and then heal them just to kick their asses again!” Naruto huffs. Tsunade smiles as Jiraiya protest. 

“It’s not that. My version of you has a enormous amount of chakra making him have terrible control.” 

“I do too! Of course we do! We’re the product of an Uzumaki, Namikaze, and a giant Chakra beast! What else would you expect?” Naruto says, stopping to wince he says, “anyway you beat chakra control on me until I was to an acceptable level. Plus, Sasuke and me made a seal to help me with my control even further, but that wasn’t until we were 17!” The last sentence made both Tsunade and Jiraiya perk up as Naruto pulls up the sleeves of his kimono styled top to his elbows to reveal beautiful but complicated sealwork from his wrists and upwards as they disappear into his sleeves. 

Jiraiya’s eyes widen as he walks forward to study the seals, Tsunade close behind him. He gently grabs one of Naruto’s arms to study the seals closer, bringing it up to his face. 

“Kami, kid! How long did this take? You guys MADE these? This is-,” Jiraiya looks up, “These seals are a work of art! You gotta teach it to me!” 

Naruto giggles at Jiraiya’s amazed face. “We started on these when we were 14-15 but finished and applied them when we were 17. We did make them though Sasuke did most of the work, I took care of the medical aspects of it. And you’ll have to ask Sasuke about that.” 

“How far do these go, Naruto? And how long did it take you to put them on? Who put them on you? Tell me about it, kid!” Tsunade asks as Jiraiya goes to the cloaked figures to beg. 

Naruto blushes, “uh. They’re all over my body and took almost 3 days to apply,” he blushes even harder as he lowly whispers, “Sasuke did the work on me. I can tell you more about the seal later if you want.” 

Tsunade freezes, “You mean he saw you naked for  _three days._ ” She says with a deadly voice, ignoring the last part. If it was possible Naruto would have turned into a new shade of red from all the blushing as he gives a little nod. 

“JIRAIYA! Back away, I need to do something. You’ll probably never get the seal because as soon an I figure out which one is the Uchiha I’m going to  _murder_ him!” Jiraiya backs off at her tone, Obito watches in amusement, Kakashi has begun to read as he ignores the real world and the possible death of one of his students. 

The smaller figure reaches up to tug the other’s hood, revealing the Uchiha himself. 

“Sakura! You traitor!” He yells. Tsunade sees the red markings on his face, similar to Jiraiya’s. She stands stock-still. 

“It was either you or me, I merely took the choice that guaranteed my survival,” Sakura says, their voice full of amusement. 

“You!” Tsunade says to Sasuke, turning to Jiraiya, “and you! I’ll make sure you never get to turn anyone into a pervert like you!”  

Jiraiya backs off. “What I do?” he says as he backs off further. He looks to Obito and Kakashi for help but to no avail, Kakashi was too busy reading and ignoring everyone and Obito was laughing at everyone from his place draped across his wife. In a last ditch effort her turns to Naruto. No luck, he was too busy being talked to by Sakura. 

“it’s okay. I’m sure we can find someone to replace Sasuke,” Sakura says, “what about Sai? You like him, right? We’ll be fine with him.” Their hand petting a lost looking Naruto. 

“But I don’t wanna replace Sasuke! Why is shishou even doing this?” He whines. 

“Oh my sweet innocent Naruto, you have much to learn about a woman’s wrath,” they say. 

Jiraiya looks around in panic, noticing the lump on the floor and Tsunade marching towards him. 

“What did I do, hime?!” Jiraiya cries. 

“You’re the one who made the Uchiha into one of you!” 

“But that wasn’t me!” 

“It was a version of you though, I can’t let you corrupt another so he could prey on Naruto!” she yells, pouncing on the man. 

* * *

 

“Tsunade-sama? You asked for us?” Kakashi says as he enters the room with a young team seven after being led in by a cloaked figure. He and his team stop at the strange sight he come across. 

Near the Hokage’s desk; a man who looks remarkably like him was sitting on a fancy chair that he’s sure wasn’t there before and reading what looks to be icha-icha, on his lap is another man dying of laughter until he hits the floor with an ‘oof’ as the sitting man pushes him off. He protests at being pushed but proceeds to continue laughing. 

On the right of the room sat the cloaked figure that let them in consoling someone who reminds him strongly of his deceased teacher. In the middle of the room is a groaning lump of hair and cloak. To the left is Tsunade beating Jiraiya. 

“She killed him!” the blond whines.  

“I’m sure he’s fine, lovely,” they say, “after all perverts are like roaches, they’re hard to kill and can be found everywhere. So what do you think of my Sai suggestion?” At this the lump on the floor whines. 

The blond never gets to answer because his student decides to say some thing. 

“Hey! Baa-chan! What’s going on? Who are these weirdos? Why are you beating Ero-sannin?” Naruto yells. 

“Naruto, what the hell did I tell you about entering in here without permission,” Tsunade yells back. “Wait. Who let you in?” 

“I did Tsunade-sama, after all they are the team we requested, are they not?” the cloaked figure says. 

Tsunade sighs but lets it go.  

“To answer your last question, Naruto, I’m making sure that Jiraiya never corrupts someone and turns them into perverts that prey on unsuspecting young blonds.” Naruto stares confused at her, not understanding what’s going on. 

“Tsunade-sama, do we have a mission?” Sakura asks timidly, looking down. 

“You could say that, Sakura-chan.” Says Kakashi. She looks up to see her sensei in front of her with an eye smile. Behind him Tsunade is back in her desk, head in her hands, seeming to give up. 

“Kakashi-sensei? I thought you were-” Sakura says as she turns to see her teacher behind her, “-behind me.” She says slowly looking back towards the Kakashi in front of her. 

“Is this a bushinn?” Sasuke asks angrily at this teacher. The Kakashi behind them shakes his head slowly, wearily watching the other him, who looks back with a serene look. 

Suddenly there is a loud cackle as a man wraps his arms around the Kakashi in front, he rests his head on the still calm Kakashi’s shoulder. 

“You should look at the look on your faces! Especially you, Bakashi! That’s what I  calling YOU by the way.” He says grinning. Kakashi freezes at the words, not believing what is happening. 

“You are not calling this younger me that, Obito. If anything we’ll be calling him Kaka-kun.” Kakashi says, still with a serene smile on his face.  

“what.” Kakashi says, his eye flicking from one face to another. 

“I think you guys broke, Kakashi-sensei!” the blond says from his place next to the cloaked person. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you guys like it? Sorry its so late. I lost the note book I had it in so I had to rewrite it from scratch and my plans for this fic may have been blown out the window along with the rest of the lost chapters I already had.  
> Also i'm going to need alternate names for AU Team Seven Peeps or it's going to get confusing, real fast.  
> Also thinking of making this Team 7 Ot3 with SakuIno added. Sakura cannot stop who they love and we understand and support them. Ino, Sai, Naru, and Sasuke do too. What do you think of this? Is it too much?  
> Soon they'll be separated by counter parts and you can decide who we read about first:  
> -Obito and his Kakashi Harem  
> -Naruto Squared  
> -Sasuke Squared  
> -Sakura Squared


	4. the one where every one is kind of an asshole except Naruto and Sakura all four of them are angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team seven finally meets Switched! Team Seven. Obito's a pervert. Kakashi is lost and flustered and very possessive of his babies and they are protective of him. Switched!Sasuke is an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back! Sorry I've been gone for so long but none of my fics are abandoned. Just having issues with writing in general. Found this chapter hiding in a folder under 'untitled' when looking for something else, it was unfinished so I finished it and posted it.  
> just so you know Switched!Team seven are a bit different from Canon!Team Seven. Please don't yell at me if you think they're OOC they've had different experiences that shaped them into what they are now.  
> Now that that's out of the way I hope you like it!

Tsunade sighs at the standoff that is happening in the middle of her office.

“Tsunade-sama?” Kakashi asks after a long moment of silence, “What is this?” He keeps his eyes trained on the lookalikes.

Tsunade sighs some more. “Come nearer. I'll have them explain, they're not a danger.”

“HEY! You're that Obito guy!” Naruto exclaims pointing at said man. Obito smiles at Naruto as Kakashi looks at his student in worry.

“Yeah! It's great to see you Naru-chan! You look as cute as always! How's your Sasuke situation?” Obito says releasing the other Kakashi from his grasp. Naruto yells indignantly at being called cute as his teammates and teacher try to question him. The other Obito and Kakashi stare in amusement.

Tsunade slams her hands on her desk, “ALRIGHT! All of you settle down and come here!” She commands. They all nod and get closer to her desk, split into two groups.

“Kakashi,” She says turning to the younger Kakashi, “We met them when Naruto was bringing me back. They'll be staying here a while and requested you to be their 'guides' while they're here. It's best if I let them explain though.”

Kakashi nods, still somewhat weary.

“Well I think the best thing to do first is introduce ourselves,” the older Kakashi says, clapping his hands.

“My name is Uchiha/Hatake Kakashi, you can call me Kashi for now until we find something better. This is my partner and Hokage, Uchiha Obito.” He says with a smile.

“Uchiha?” Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi ask at the same time as Naruto exclaims,“Hokage!?”

“Yes, I married into the clan when I was 19,” Kashi says still with a smile. Kakashi looks at him in surprise.

“You heard that right Naruto! I am the fifth Hokage where I'm from,” Obito smiles softly at the young Naruto. Naruto looks ready to burst with questions.

“Now's not the time Naru-chan,” Kashi says, Naruto pouts as the alternate version of his teacher pets him with a gloved hand.

Kashi backs off, hands raised, when he feels a glare aimed at him. Kakashi, still glaring pulls Naruto closer to himself as if to protect him.

“These are my students, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura,” Kashi introduces the three people behind him. “Sakura-honey, please lower the hood.”

Sakura sighs softly before lowering their hood, revealing their face. They looked a lot like the younger Sakura but older. Their hair was not short like their counterpart but it was not loose, it was in a tight bun with their bangs framing their face.

“Call me Saku for now,” Saku says ignoring the starstruck look on Sakura and Naruto's faces.

“You can call me Susanoo, I guess,” the older Sasuke says shrugging. He as well looked a lot like his counterpart except for his red markings and shoulder blade length shaggy hair in a ponytail. Sasuke just glares at him. Noticing the glare Susanoo smirks and waves his fingers at him, causing Sasuke's glare increase in intensity.

“If we're all getting different names, you guys can call me Narumi!” the older Naruto says. Naruto nods sagely in agreement.

“Uh, isn't Narumi a girls name?” Sakura asks somewhat confused.

“Yeah? So what?” Naruto asks, not seeing the problem. Narumi nods along.

“He's a _boy_!” Sakura huffs.

“How do you know that? Has Sakura-chan been sneaking peeks at young Naru here? I didn't realize you were such a pervert!” Narumi teases. Sakura blushes furiously. Naruto and Obito snicker at her reaction.

“No! I just-” She breaks off before she digs herself deeper, she looks confused, “Nevermind.” Saku pats her shoulder.

“Now that that's out of the way,” Obito says, suddenly serious, “We can get back to business.” The ones not used to his sudden changes of mood look at him in surprise.

“Why are you here?” Kakashi asks.

“Well, Kakashi-kun that's the problem, none of us actually remembers.” Kashi says, “All we remember is that we were heading back towards Konoha after a goodwill tour of Kumo.”

“There was a flash of light but we weren't attacked,” Saku says, slightly frustrated.

“I managed to get a glimpse of a seal with my sharingan. But I've never seen it before and I hate that,” Susanoo grumbles.

“We're not even sure that the seal was what brought us here, though,” Narumi says.

“We thought Konoha was our best bet of getting home, since the Akatsuki here are Jinchuriki hunting assholes and we'd probably be killed almost everywhere else,” Obito says. Jiraiya perks up at the mention of the Akatsuki as Tsunade nods at the logic.

“If your Akatsuki don't hunt Jinchuriki then what are they? And when we first met you mentioned a deal.” Jiraiya asks.

“The Akatsuki run a very successful shinobi restaurant chain, with the main one being on the border of Ame and Hi no Kuni. Most of the employees are former missing-nin or retired shinobi,” Kashi says to the bewildered looking group, “As for the files I promised you, Jiraiya-sama, I will give them to you when we are through with this meeting. They have weaknesses, names, and anything you would probably need.”

“Wait. How did you even get all that information?” Tsunade asks suspiciously.

“Obito's good friends with them. So when we got here and saw who they are here, we had Obito write down all he knew about them. I knew we would could use the information we had for our advantage,” Kashi says.

“Obito's friends with a group of S-rank missing-nin?” Kakashi ask incredulously.

“ _Former_ missing-nin!” Obito says as if that makes it any better.

“Obito has a tendency to make friends with weird or very overpowered people,” Saku says.

“Sort of like Narumi has the tendency to give therapy sessions to almost everyone we get into fights with. WHILE fighting them,” Susanoo says to nods from his teammates and Narumi's pouting.

“Ah, I see.” Jiraiya says, not actually seeing. There is silence as everyone digests the information that was sprung on them. After some time of quiet Tsunade coughs politely into her fist. Everyone looks up at her from their thoughts.

“So where will you be staying?” She asks.

“Uhhh... I didn't think that far ahead,” Obito answers awkwardly, scratching his neck.

“Of course,” Saku whispers loudly to their teammates. Obito wilts.

“Good thing sensei is the brains of the operation,” Narumi whispers. Obito mimes a blow to the chest and drapes himself dramatically over Kashi, who has chosen to ignore the world around him once more.

“Obito's a dumbass,” Susanoo says, not even trying to whisper. Obito wails and collapses on the ground in front of his partner, who kicks him away.

“While my idiot of a husband did not think about our lodgings, I did,” Kashi says putting away his book. Kakashi and his cute students stare at the disaster that is their alternate selves plus Obito.

“If I had a choice in the matter I would put us all in the Uchiha compound but seeing as how hard Sasuke-kun is glaring at me right now, I would have to go with the Hatake compound but then again knowing myself it would currently be unlivable,” Kashi says in amusement, “So we will be staying with our counterparts. Until we either get home, Sasuke-kun allows us into the compound, or we end up fixing up the Hatake compound.”

“No,” Sasuke huffs in anger. Kakashi kind of avoids everyone's eyes.

“Well that's that I guess,” Obito cheerily says standing up, “You know this has always been a dream of mine, although it usually involves more Kakashis and a bed.”

There is an awkward silence as everyone processes that sentence. Suddenly everyone's faces except for both Kakashis shift into ones of disgust. Kashi just smiles as Kakashi flushes and looks faint.

“PERVERT!” both Narutos yell.

“You say away from Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto yells putting himself in front of his teacher. Sakura and Sasuke sort of huddle behind Naruto with glares aimed at Obito.

“Yeah! Can't you tell he's still innocent! Just look at him he looks like he's gonna faint!” Narumi says as he stands next to Kakashi, easily supporting his weight. Susanoo and Saku just nod in agreement.

“Don't worry Kakashi, Obito's might be a pervert but he won't do anything without our permission,” Kashi says serenely with a dash of killing intent aimed at Obito, who nods meekly.

“R-right,” Kakashi nods and takes a breath. “Okay so your cute students will be staying with my cute little genin for the foreseeable future?”

Kashi nods with a smile, “Looks like it. And Obito and I will be staying with you, don't worry I'll keep Obito on a tight leash and he'll refrain from making too many perverted comments.”

Kakashi nods with slight relief, he might like reading smut but the thought of doing anything remotely sexual makes him blush.

Tsunade and Jiraiya watch in amusement as they are forgotten by both team sevens.

“Soooo. Those files you were talking about, Kashi?” Jiraiya interrupts.

“Catch,” Kashi says simply, throwing him a scroll.

Jiraiya cackles in glee as he opens it and sits on the floor to read. Tsunade smiles soflty in amusement and shakes her head.

“Alright you brats, scram!” Tsunade says shooing them.

Saku leaves with a small smile and glides gracefully out the door, Sakura rushes to catch up after a bow to Tsunade.

Narumi picks up Naruto and balances him on his hip like one would a toddler. Naruto struggles but is unable to escape, giving up with a pout. Although he soon curls up to his older counterpart.

“You're so light what have you been eating this whole time? You know what? I don't wanna know. I'm gonna teach you how to take care of yourself correctly. First things first-” Narumi's voice fades as he walks away.

Sasuke looks at Susanoo in suspicion. Susanoo smirks and picks up Sasuke by the back of his shirt and holds him away from his body like one would a smelly rag. Sasuke screams in outrage but is unable to escape so he crosses his arms and fumes.

“That's one nasty seal you have there friend-o. We'll have to do something about it, but I'll need Narumi and Saku's help with it. Last time we dealt with a seal this nasty was when we took one off of Anko-neechan's neck. Don't look at me like that, that shitty little thing in impairing your-” Susanoo lectures the fuming Uchiha as he walks.

Tsunade snorts as the older team seven interacts with the younger one.

“Well Tsunade-sama if you need us you know where to find us,” Obito says from behind her, startling her from her thoughts.

She turns just in time to see Obito hop out of the window with Kakashi draped over one shoulder and Kashi under his free arm. Kashi looks almost bored with one hand under his chin holding his head up, elbow against Obito's hip and his other hand holding his book open in front of his face. Kakashi on the other hand is limply hanging from Obito's shoulder but has his face buried in his arms.

“DON'T USE MY WINDOWS AS DOORS!” Tsunade yells after him and watches as Obito cackles and dodges the paperweight she threw. As she continues to watch Obito is stopped by a shinobi but suddenly runs away from him causing the shinobi and others nearby to chase after him.

She sighs but turns away from the window and watches Jiraiya with a soft smile as he reads excitedly though the files he was given. He has them spread out around him, taking notes and shifting them into an order that Tsunade knows only he understands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the names are currently temporary until I find something better. If you guys want to suggest something feel free to speak up.  
> So the next chapters after this are seperated into:  
> The Sakuras  
> The Narutos  
> The Sasukes  
> And of course Obito and the Kakashis  
> Feel free to tell me who you want to see first.

**Author's Note:**

> Also the name of the story is a place holder until I can find a better one. Feel free to suggest one if you want.


End file.
